Advancements in wireless communication technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's wireless communication devices. These advancements have enabled wireless communication devices to evolve from simple mobile telephones and pagers into sophisticated computing devices capable of a wide variety of functionality such as multimedia recording and playback, event scheduling, word processing, e-commerce, etc. As a result, users of today's wireless communication devices are able to perform a wide range of tasks from a single, portable device that conventionally required either multiple devices or larger, non-portable equipment.
Various applications are utilized to obtain and utilized to locate the position of a wireless communication device. In an example, the location of a wireless communication device may be derived from signals received from a network including wireless Access Points (APs). Position information associated with each of the APs in a wireless network can be stored in a central database. In some networks, the AP position information can be updated based on periodic surveys (e.g., drive-by surveys). The position of the wireless communication device within the network can be calculated based on AP position information along with parameters such as received signal strength indicators (RSSI), times of arrival (TOA), or time differences of arrival (TDOA), among others.